The present invention relates generally to cooking implements, and in particular relates to a cleaning system for rotisserie ovens.
Rotisserie ovens are traditionally used to cook raw meat and poultry product, such as chicken, duck and the like, inside a cooking chamber. In particular, a food product to be prepared is carried by a rotating spit assembly that brings the food product into communication with a radiating heat source that cooks, and in some cases, browns the outer surface of the food product.
Some food product, when cooked, produces significant quantities of grease which may be allowed to drain away from the food and to be captured in a drip pan positioned at the bottom of the oven. The drip pan may be attached to a drain line to allow gravity draining of the grease into a removable collection container. One method of providing such a drainage system is described in U.S. Pat No. 7,421,942 entitled “Grease Collection System for Oven,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. For ovens using steam to cook food, the grease may drip into a water-filled condenser chamber and subsequently be pumped out of the chamber for disposal. This method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,997,731 entitled “Grease Handling Apparatus for Closed System Oven,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.